The day Kim lost Ron
by Jedirevan89
Summary: Kim and Ron have been dating for 3 years and Ron thinks it's time to pop the question but just as he was about to Wade pops in with trouble which could lead to Kim and Ron's final mission and maybe the end of both Ron and Kim.
1. Chapter 1

Ch1

RON STOPPABLE! REQUESTED AT COSTOMER SERVICE IMMEDIATLEY! came a voice over the loud speaker. Ron put down the animal cages and started to head down there. Along the way his thoughts begin to drift off to him and Kim. They had been dating for about three years nown and he thought that it was time to pop the question. He really did love Kim and he had been working at Smarty Mart for the same three years. He had picked out a ring and had thought of the perfect way to "Pop the question." He had been saving his paychecks for about a year now.

"STOPPABLE! yelled Mr. Barken

He caught Ron off guard

"Um, yes?" Ron aswered " I was asked to go to costomer service.

Barken shook his head

"Well, don't you know that your at costomer service now? Barken asked " And why your here this gentleman wants a snow tractor.. Can you go and get it for him?

"Um... yea sure. "Ron answered quickly " I'll be right back.

Ron turned and started to leave

"Oh and Stoppable" Mr. Barken said Ron turned towards him

"Yes?

"STOP DAYDREAMING AND GET TO WORK!" MR. Barken said

"Yes, sir " Ron said as he turned and ran to go get that snow tractor.

Ron couldn't help it his thoughts again drifted off to his special date with kim tonight. His plan was to take her to this new fancy restuarant called Chef Lon Deon. It was a beautiful two- story building with a live band that took requests and had a balcony that you could sit underneath the stars .

THUD! Ron colided into someone or something. He quickly jumped up brushed himself off and helped the person up.

He glanced at him, it was Kim's old crush Josh Mankie

"Hey what's up" Josh asked " Oh and how's Kim?

"Um...Ron started "Well I'm doing fine and so is Kim."

"Oh, that's cool" Josh answered "When I moved to another school she was really hurt."

"Yea, I know, I was the one that helped her through the hurt. "Ron said

"Oh really? Josh asked" I didn't really mean to hurt. but i was forced to move.

"Hey Ron, does she have a boyfriend? Josh asked "Maybe i can ask her out again.

Ron just stared at him

"yes she does "ron said "in fact your looking at her boyfriend!

josh gave him a confused look "you and kim are dating ? josh asked with discuss

"YES WE ARE " ron said

"oh yeah right "josh said with a laugh " like she would date such a looser like you

ron gritted his teeth and said "well we are dating and i'am the only guy that hasen't treated her like shit" ron said

josh kept laughing "oh right i think that i had better go besides Bonnie told where she worked and i think that I'm going to ask her out." josh just walked away from ron and got his things and walked away Ron just stared to walk towards josh to knock him out but when rufus jumped out of his pocket and turned to hold Ron back

"sigh"i better go get that snow tracter"

Ron said

he went down the aisle 16 got the tracter and sold it to the gentlmen

at comster service. Ron looked at his watch it was 12:30

"well mr.B" Ron said " I think that I'm going to go on my lunch break. Ron said as he walked out the door and into the mall to meet Kim for lunch. He walked into Club Bannana

"Hey KP, ready for lunc...Ron asked as he walked through the door to Club Bannana but soon stopped because he saw Josh there talking to Kim

"Hey Kim." Josh said

Kim who was the cashier stopped and looked at Josh.

"Oh hey Josh" She answered and than went back to what she was doing. Josh gave a confused look and asked

"Aren't you glad to see me?

Kim looked up at him "Hmmmmm... lets see after the way you broke my heart and just left?" Kim asked no not really Josh looked suprised

"Look Kim, my parents made me move to another state and my dad got another job and...

'Josh!" kim said "don' t, and i don't have any feelings for you anymore, and besides, I'm dating someone else and whom i'm much more happier with." Kim said

Ron who was listening to the whole conversation marched up to Josh

"SEE I told you we were dating! Ron said arngirly

"Josh gave Kim a confused look "Uh... Kim is this true that your dating this looser?

Kim gave him a look "RON IS MY BOYFRIEND!!"Kim shouted "And he happens to be the Love of my life.

"And don't you ever call him that again. kim said "Oh and i think that your the looser!

"Oh REALLY? "Josh asked" Don't worry kim someday you'll be my girl!

"AH!" Kim said "As if.

kim said as Josh was storming out of the store.

"Hey Ron, "Kim said "Ready for lunch ?

"Yea let's go." Ron answered

After they had ordered their food they found a table in the back and sat down where they could be alone.

"So Kim" Ron asked "Are you ready for the date tonight?

"Yea, i can't wait." Kim answered " You do know that i get off at 7:30 right?

"so i guess that i'll pick you up at 8?" ron asked

"Great" Kim said" I can;t wait.

"Oh and Kim "Ron asked" I... um... have a surprise for you at dinner.

"Oh really? "Kim asked " Any possible way i can get a hint?" she asked with a smile

"Hmmmmmm " Ron thought for a moment" Only if your a good girl. he said

"Oh? "Well what if i'm a really bad girl? Kim asked as she got up and sat be ron and put her hand on his knee and gave it a squeeze

"Well ... Ron said "Maybe i could tell you but you might have to torture me to get it out of me.

"Well that's not going to be a problem." Kim said as she slowly moved her hand up Ron's leg and kept giving it a squeeze. Ron than started to straighten up his back

"Well... um ...KP" Ron said nervously " You know that it;s not going to be easy ? Right"

Well, you also know me" Kim said as her hand was now up to his hip." I like challenges." she said as she moved her hand to unbotton his pants. She than continued to un button his pants as they leaned in closed to kiss

"AWWWW isn't that soocute? came a voice. They both stopped and looked over and saw Bonnie and Junior. Kim and Ron both let out a dreadful sigh

"You know Bonnie, that some people just want to be left alone. kim snapped

Bonnie gave a surprised look on her face "Oh I'm sorry Kim, I just wanted to see if you saw Josh" asked Bonnie

"Sigh, yes bonnie, i saw Josh." Kim said

" You know Kim "Bonnie asked" as she had started to lean over the wall " I think that Josh still likes you, but you;d rather date that looser. Bonnie said with a snicker and a smug smile

"Well Bonnie," Kim taunted "At least i don't date one guy after the next.

Bonnie gave kim a look and than stomped away with Junior after her.

Well that ruined the mood" Kim said

"Sigh, well you should know Bonnie would have done that ." Ron answered as he began to button his pants.

Kim leaned her head on Ron's shoulder and looked at her watch and sighed

"Do you have to go back to work? she asked

Ron than looked at his watch "Unfortunately" he answered they both got up and threw their trash away

"See you tonight. "Kim said as she kissed her boyfriend and than left to go back to work. Ron than looked at his watch

"Hey, i still got 5 minutes left. "He said and than he left to go get his "surprise" for kim tonight.

Chapter 2

After work Kim went home to get ready for her date with Ron. She ran upstairs to go and find something to wear. She went through her closet and opened the door and searched. "Sigh nothing" Kim thought" There has to be something in here thats perfect to wear. After about the 6th time hunting through her closet, she slammed the door shut and opened her bedroom door.

"MOM!" Kim shouted " I've got nothing to wear for my date tonight!.

"Kimmie? " asked mrs. possible" Why don;t you wear that dress that you wore to the prom?she answered

Kim thought for a moment and than went back to her closet and searched for the dress.

"Where is it? she shouted " and isn;t that dress ruined?

her mom came upstairs and smiled "it was but i had put it in the repair shop last week." I must have left it in the car. Hang on i'll be right back.

her mom left. Kim than flopped on her bed and just layed there. She knew that Ron had a big surprise for her but it kept bothering her as to what it was. They had been dating for three years now, it was the summer before their sophomore year in college...

wait..."Kim thought "what if... what if Ron is going to "pop the question"?

She quickly got up and ran to her phone to call Monike

Ring... Ring...

"Hello came a voice

"Monike, it's kim. you know ron and i are going out tonight? kim asked

"Yea, .

"Well, i think,... well maybe... i don't know that he is going to pop the question. kim stammered

"KIM! Take a deep breath, okay . Monike asked

" are you sure? Monike asked

"Well he said that her had a big suprise for me. kim said

"Well girl if her does you better call me as soon as you get home!. monike screamed

"You can count on it!. Kim said as she looked at her watch

"OH NO! she said "he is going to be here in five minutes. Monike i have to go.

Kim hung up the phone and ran downstairs to see what was taking her mother so long to get the dress.

BOOM

Kim quickly got up and looked at who she ran into. it was her mom bring the dress up

"Kimmie? her mom asked "are you okay?

"Mom Ron is going to be here any minute now. Kim said frantically " do you have my dress?

"Well Kim, before you ran into me i was brining your dress upstairs. anne said

she handed the dress to kim, who took it and ran back upstairs and threw the box on her bed. She took the dress out snd just held it up for a second to look at it. It was more beautiful than when she first bought it. Of course her mom had some of it fixed up more nicely, like the lower cut in the front and on the bottom where it had been burnt from the LIL Dioblos, it had been cut as to show some of her leg.

Ding Dong

"Kim jumped. "Oh no! that's Ron. Kim thought as she quickly put the dress on and got fixed up a bit.

Anne possible aswered the door

Hey, Mrs. P. Ron said

:Hey Ron, i think that kim is almost ready to go, let me go check

Kim was standing on the bottom of the stairs listening

"Hey Ron" Kim said "ready to go?"

Ron looked at her for a moment and than said quickly " Yea, lets go

Kim grabbed a light coat and they both ran outside.

"Have i told you that you look beautiful tonight? Ron asked as they were both heading to Ron's motorscooter.

"Well i thought that i would look nice for our date." Kim answered as she took a helmet from Ron and he started up the engine and pulled out of the driveway.

When they got to the restaurant they quickly parked and went in.

"May i help you? asked the waiter

Reservations for two." Ron answered

Name?

Stoppable." ron asnwered

"AH, Mister Stoppable, yes right this way. The waiter grabbed two menus and led the two of them through part of the dinning room and up a flight of stairs onto a balcony that was under the moon and the stars and offered a nice view of the nightlife.

"here you are" said the waiter "I'll be back in a few minutes to take your orders.

Ron pulled out a chair for his lady and than went to sit down. He stared into Kim's beautiful emerald eyes for a moment. Kim looked back and smiled than asked "what?"

"Oh just thinking" Ron answered

"About what?" kim asked

"Sigh, about... about the first time I kissed you back at the junior prom. Ron said

Kim gave a curious look "What made you think about that? kim asked

"That how much I love you and I don't think that i could live without you." Ron said

Kim smiled" Ron listen to me dating you was the best thing that ever happened to me." Kim said

"May i take your orders? the waiter asked

"Um yes, I'll have the seafood combo." Kim said

"I'll have the steak dinner." Ron said

"Excellent choice." the waiter said and than left.

"sigh isn't it a beautiful night?" Kim asked

Ron looked up at the stars and than back down at Kim

"Yea." he answered with a smile

The waiter came with their orders.

"Madam, ordered the seafood combo?" he asked "and mister ordered the steak dinner."

"Yea" they both answered and the waiter gave them their drinks and left.

After the waiter left, Kim and Ron were alone. They both ate their meals.

WOW, Ron this restaurant is nice." Kim said" I still can't believe that you could get reservations to a restaurant like this."

"Well we all have our little secrets KP" Ron aswered.

Kim smiled and than went back to her dinner.

Ron had Kim's ring in his pocket and thought that now was a good time to "pop the question"

"Um, Kim" Ron asked as he cleared his throat" we have been dating for about thre-

BEEP, BEEP

Kim frowned at the noise but reached into her purse to fish out the kimmunicator. she pressed a button and Wade came up on the screen

"Go Wade?"

Wade was typing on his computer and then looked up

"Kim you wont believe this drakken ,shego, monkeyfist, killigan and Dr. demender are all in Queen Aukena's pyramid in Egypt assembling her head piece together".

"what does the head pieces do?" kim asked

"the head pieces is split into two pieces" Wade said

he began "Both head piece are on opposite sides of the world there's one in Peru and another one in Tokyo" said Wade

"how come you didn't tell me this when they were stealing the pieces?" asked Kim

Wade gave a uncomfortable smile "I didn't know until it was too late" said Wade

"well anyway we are on the way" said Kim

Kim and Ron paid for dinner and ran home to change their clothes into mission clothes. After Kim was dressed she called Wade

"Wade, we need a ride to Egypt" she said

"on the way It should be here any minute ' said Wade

Ron who was in his own room changing "gee Rufus the dinner went well" Ron said sarcastically" he sighed and then dug her ring out of his pocket and held it up to see it better. it was a 1 karat diamond.

"Ron!" yelled kim from downstairs our ride is here!

Ron quickly threw the ring in his pocket and grabbed Rufus and ran downstairs "coming KP" he yelled

When they got on the plane to go to Egypt Wade called Kim again

"Hey Wade what's the sitch?" she asked

"Hey Kim, i found some information on the headpieces." Wade brought up a page on her Kimmunicator.

"When the headpieces are together the keeper can destroy the world or take over it." Wade explained also the headpiece has ancient Egyptian spirits in the diamond on the forehead of the headpiece that the owner can bend them do do his will."

"Well Wade, we'll have to make sure that they don't succeed." Kim answered

"Okay." wade said

"Bye wade"

Kim clicked off her kimmunicator and looked over at Ron, who was sitting by the window just staring out of it. He seemed depressed... Kim got up and sat down beside Ron and put her hand on his.

"Hey KP" he asnwered without breaking his glace out the window.

R-Ron? are you okay? " kim asked

Ron looked over at her "yea I'm fine." he said with a smile

"Are you sure? kim asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yea, I'm fine." he began "don't worry about it." Let's just focus on the mission right now."

" Ron," Kim started" I know something is wrong , don't push me away." kim said as she put her hand on his chin" I love you too much to not care." okay"

Ron smiled "okay

"Miss Possible,." the captain said" we are at you destination."

"Okay." Come on Ron." Kim said as she got up up to get her parachute on and jumped out of the plane. They both free fell for a few moments and than pulled their chutes and they glided through the air and finally landed on the ground. They could see the temple from where they landed. Though they could see it when they were in the air. They both ran up to the temple and ran up to the door and stopped for a moment. She saw the villiians up on a altar assembling the headpieces

"STOP RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE!" KIM yelled

All the villians stopped and looked at her

"Shego! Get her!" Drakken yelled as everybody but Shgo started working faster to get the headpices together

"With pleasure." Shego hissed as her hands started glowing green

"Well come and get me Shego." kim taunted as shego started runnming towards km and ron and throwing plasma balls at her Kim and Ron quickly got out of the way and started running towards Shego as she kept throwing plasma balls and kim dodging out of the way. When the two women met, kim grabbed her hands and threw her over her head and into a wall.

"KIM!" Ron yelled

Kim looked over at ron who was facing the villians on the altar and saw that the peices were almost assembled as she also saw shego comming at her fast.

"Ron you have to get the headpiece and quick!" kim yelled as she had fought shego for a second time Ron than tried to run behind the altar but was spotted by Monkeyfist.

"well if it isn't the sidekick." he taunted

Monkeyfist than had started to throw a punch at Ron but ron ducked and quickly kicked Monkeyfist's feet out from under him which made Monkeyfist fall off the altar. Ron than grabbed the headpiece and ran

"No! Monkeyfist yelled "Monkey minions get that headpiece!

Drakken started chasing ron and Duff Killiagan started throwing his usual exploding golfballs at ron

"No, you fool you'll destroy the headpice! Monkey fist yelled

He than watched as ron ran tring to get away from the other villians. He jumped in front of Ron cutting him off from running out the door and than tried to grab the headpiece from him but just as he and Ron were fighting over the headpiece killigan hit a golfball wich hit the headpiece making it start to quiver and a red beam of light shot out of the diamond of the headpiece and hit Ron.

Kim looked over quickly at Ron while still trying to keep shego at bay

"Ron!"

Ron was hit with the beam of light. He could feel nothing but excruciating pain, it hurt to move, to scream to even breath.

Kim knew she had to help Ron and quick but if only she could get shego off her back. She saw a moment and than took it. Shego had made a mistake and let her guard down on one side which let kim grab her hands and kick her back into a wall. Kim than tried to get to Ron. The impaact knocked the wind out of her. Shego got up and rubbed her head than saw a pole that was laying next to her that had fallen off the altar she picked it up and threw it at Kim. Luckily it just missed Kim by centimeters but instead hit Ron in the chest and went all the way out of his back. Ron collapsed on the floor in a large pool of blood.

Kim stopped when she saw this sight shocked and confused, she quickly shook her head and rushed over to Ron

"R-... R- Ron?" kim stammerd as she cradled him in her arms "Ron! she shouted

He opened his eyes "Hey I'm right here, I'm okay." he said

"Ron, you are going to be okay" Kim said as she smoothed some of his hair back "I promise you'll be okay.

Kim dug her kimmunicator from out of her pocket and called wade.

"WADE!" Kim said frantically" I need a helicopter to take us to the hospital Now!

"What happened and why is there blood on you? Wade asked

""It's Ron he's hurt" Kim screamed "I need that helicopter now!

"okay it's should be here in a minute." Wade said "Kim just calm down Okay?

Kim nodded her head in disbeleife "Okay...Okay just get that helicopter!

Kim shut the kimmunicator off and threw it back in her pocket and glared at shego. She knew she had a gun in her backpack for protection and she dug it out. Everybody froze

"Um kim" she said backing up to the wall" let's be civilized here."

"Why?" kim asked as she started shooting at her. All the villians decided that it was a good time to get out. So Monkeyfist picked up the headpiece and everybody ran. Shego was the last one behind everybody.

Kim kept shooting at her. When she had fired about 4 shots shego had fell to the ground and quickly tried to get back up and hobble dtowards the door and left. Kim had fired about 3 or 4 rounds before she had ran out of bullets letting the gun fall to the ground and cradling Ron in her arms. A moment later a medical helicopter was here. The medics rushed in and put Ron on a stretcher and carried him back to the helicopter. When everybody was on the medics rushed to take care of Ron. They put an IV and oxygen mask on him and tried to stopp the bleeding.

"Is that all you can do for him?" kim asked

"Miss, we are trying the best we can do." the medic said" For now he's okay we have the wound wound tight and he should be okay until we get to Middleton"

the medics than walked back to the cockpit, Kim went over to Ron and put her hand on his head and smoothed some of his hair back.

"Ron?" kim said as she tried to fight back tears

"Kim?" Ron said wheezing "I'm...cold...

"Let me get you a blanket." kim said she she looked in a cabnet behind her and threw a blanket over him.

"I promise you'll be okay. "I promise

Kim just stood there fighting back tears and tring to reassure herself that he'll make it through okay.

"KP..." Ron said " Don't forget that ...

"That what?

That...

"Ron?

I ...lov...e... wheeze y...y... Ron than closed his eyes and breathed his last breath

NO!!" Kim shouted as she had started hitting his chest hoping for the slightest chance he'll come back "NO!!"Don't leave me!!

The twop medics came rushing out of the cockpit, one pulled kim off and pulled her to a nearby chair and the other tried mouth to mouth resesitation and the difulator. The medic pulled kim into a chair and grabbed her shoulders

"Look, please calm down." he said" we are trying everything we got." when we get to the hospital we have what we need to help him but you have to calm down."

kim started at him "WELL TRY HARDER!!" she screamed as tears ran down her hot cheeks.

"I need some help back here"

the medic left kim and went to go help. Kim put her face in her hands and cried. When they finally got to Middleton Memorial Hospital Ron was rushed to the ICU. Kim sat out in the waiting room.

"Kim?" came a voice she looked up and saw her parents and Ron's. Kim ran up to her mom and buringed her face.

"Kim what happened?' asked Anne

"Is Ron okay?" asked Mrs. Stoppable " What happened

Kim looked up at her and found her voice "well... I ... I don't know it I mean I don't know what happened it happened so fast. One minuite he was okay and the next he was on the ground in a pool of blood.

"Oh my what happended to him?" asked Mrs. Stoppable

Just as she had said that the doctor came out

"You must be his parents?" he asked

"Yes what happened?" mrs. stoppable asked

"we have tried everything but i'm afraid he 's dead." the doctor said sadly

"No...No...No." Mrs. Stoppable said

"Would you like to see the body?" he asked

Mrs. Stoppable grabbed her husband's hand " Yes we would." Mr. stoppable answered

the doctor motioned for them to follow him.

"Kim?" Anne asked" Do you want to say goodbye?"

"Kim looked up at her mother "yes but will you come with me?" she asked

Anne put her hand on her daughter's shoulder "of course i will."

the four of them followed the doctor into the doctor's office and down a white marble hall and into a cold white room. Kim looked to see Ron's lifeless body laying on a table.

"Doctor, what happened?" asked mrs. stoppable

"Well when we took x-rays we had found that it looks like a pole about as wide as you thumb had been thrown at him and penetrated his heart and also his trachea and than fractured a part of his spinal cord. " the doctor explained

Mrs. Stoppable closed her eyes shut and than opened them "He died in pain." she sobbed

The doctor looked down at the ground "I'm sorry we tried to save him." he said

Kim had walked up to the table and grabbed Ron's hand, than quickly jerked it away. it was ...was cold ...icy cold. Kim turned away and stared at the floor.

"Kim?" Anne asked as she put her hand on kim;s shoulder " Maybe i better get you home."

Kim looked up at her mom "okay" she answered

Both mother and daughter walked out of the office and went home.


	2. Chapter 2

It was after midnight when the family got home.

Kim ran upstairs and locked herself in her room. She was still in shock about what happened. She flopped down on her stomach on her bed and just buried her face into her pillow hugging it hard.

Knock, Knock

"Kim?" came Anne's voice

"What?" kim said muffled through her pillow. Her mom opened the door and came and sat on the bed next to Kim.

"Kim" she asked again

Kim just kept hugging her pillow and not saying a word.

"Kim?" she mom tried again" I'm sorry about what happened."

Kim sat up and faced her mom "Mom, it not fair why did he have to die?"

"Well accidents..."Her mom trailed off "well. honey I'm not sure." Mrs. Stoppable called me and told me that they are going to have a funeral on Sunday.

"Mom, I'm not going!" kim snapped

"Kim, I know it hurts but I'm sure Ron wouldn't want you to be doing this to yourself." anne said

Kim looked at her mom "Mom I blame myself for what happened to him." She cried

"Why's that?" Anne asked

"Because...because.. i could have stopped that pole. I could have used the battle suit and stopped it but i couldn't and now he's..." Kim trailed off

Anne held Kim's chin "Kim, it's not your fault, okay it was an accident." I don;t want you to blame yourself or anybody else. okay."Anne said She gave her daughter a hug and stood up. "I'm going to get the boys in bed, if you want i can bring you something to eat?"

"No thanks" Kim answered "i'm not hungry"

"Okay. Anne said she left the room and shut the door. Kim layed back down on her back this time and just stared up at the celing.

Anne put Jim and Tim to bed and than went to bed herself.

Anne sighed

"Are you okay? Timothy asked

"I'm worried about Kim, she's taking this pretty hard.

"Well you know that she had known Ron since they were in preschool. They had been best friends forever now and now their a couple. " he said

"Well I'm still worried about her " Anne said as she turned rolled over to face thewall and turned the light off and went to sleep.

_"__Ron, where did you get reservatiopns to this kind of resturant? " kim asked _

_"Well KP, we all have our little secrets." Ron asnwered back _

_"Well you know I'm glad you did." Kim siad _

_A waiter came to take their order and left. Kim never thought that Ron could be so romantic. A candle light dinner for two at a fancy resturant on a balcony with a view of the nightlife that you could die for. _

_The waiter came again_

_"Would madam like a glass of champain?" he asked _

_"Yes please." kim said the waiter brought two wine glasses he poured her drink and than ron's. Kim pcked up her glass to take a sip of it and spotted a ring at the bottom of the glass. She picked it out._

_"Ron what's this?" she asked _

_"Oh that?" Ron said he got down on one knee took Kim's hand and asked "Will you marry me?" _

_Kim was shocled for a moment than jumped into his arms almost knocking him over._

_"Yes, Oh yes oh yes! she screamed "Ron I love you!_

_I love you to-_

BEEP! BEEP!

Kim turned over and looked at her clock it was 8:oo. She groaned she didn't have to get up for work at least for about 45 minutes. She hit the off switch and rolled over. She remembered the wonderful dream she was having and than she remember the ugly truth. Ron was gone. Work would be tough to get through and she knew that when she went back to school in the fall she would have a hard time mainly because Ron was in most of her classes. The only reason that she stayed home instead of going to another state was that she could be closer to home and she wouldn't have to pay for a dorm room. It was cheaper to live at home and still go to college.

Kim soon felt herself drifting off to sleep. She knew that her mother had already gotten the boys to work and she didn't have to be at work till about 8:30. The tweebs were 16 going on 17 and they both got a job working as cashiers at some grocry store.

So she would make sure Kim was up before she left. Kim soon drifted off to sleep.

NExt thing she knew she woke up and looked at the clock it was 8:59. Kim sat up in bed and quickly got dressed and ready to go and ran downstairs where she saw her dad leaving for work as he always did.

"Dad why didn;t mom wake me up?" kim asked

Tiomthy stopped and looked at kim "Kimmiecub, your mother didn't wake you up because she didn;t think that you should go to work today." he answered

"Because of what happened, trust me i can handle it." kim said as she ran past him and out the door to her car befor he could have objected.

When Kim got to work she walked behind the counter to put her purse in the safe. Minike was behind the counter.

"Kim your mom called and told me what happeed and that you wouldn't be at work today." she said

"she did, well i came anyway. it wil take my mind off things." kim asnwered

Monike put her hand on her shoulder "Kim i'm sorry about Ron and i don't think that you should be at work today."

"Moninke you remember when your grandmother died and i was right there beside you and you came to work anyways?" kim asked

"Yea, why?" monike asked

" i know how you feel and just let me be." okay kim asked

"Kim, yes i loved my grandma , but you and ron were...were a couple and inseperable." monike said

"I know and you don't think that it's hard. " Kim said

Monike thought for a moment " You havenb't clocked in yet, have you?" she asked

"No why?

"I'll clock out and take a break and let's go get a soda and talk okay?" monike asked

"Okay" kim said

Monike clocked out and she and kim got a soda and sat down at the food court.

"Kim, what happened?" monike asked

"Are you talking about what happened last night?" Kim asked

"yea, like i just saw Ron yesterday afternoon and now.. he's gone." Monike said "kind of shows you have easily life can be taken away."

Kim took a sip of her soda and than sighed "Monike yesterday was a bad day and I'd rather just forget about it."

"Forget about it, I know that it's hard that ron died but you just have to move on." Monike said "Kim you never told me happened exactly."

"Why you would you want to know about that, I don't even think that you liked him." Kim said

" Hey I liked Ron it;s just he had a way that just annoyed the hell out of me and he had his annoying and stupid moments, but I can't say that I didn't like the goofball ." Monike said

Monike looked away for a second and than looked back at Kim "Kim, what happened exactly?"

Kim gave Monike a curious look "why would you want to know how he died?" she asked

"Well it's just I;m having a hard time beleiving that he's gone." she answered

"Well i was fighting Shego, and he had gotten this headpiece that could have taken over the world and than I just saw a pole fly by my head and when I looked up I saw Ron on the ground and..." Kim stopped because she could feel tears well up in her eyes. she turned to wipe her face.

"By the way, they are going to have his funeral tomarrow. "Kim answered

"Why are his parents in a hurry to bury him?" Monike asked

"I don't know, my guess was because they are taking this harder than everybody and they just want to get rid of the pain and hurt it caused." Kim answered

"Oh..." Monike uttered

Kim looked at her watch it was about 10:30 "Hey I think that it's about time that we got back to work. "Kim said

"Well let's go. "Monike answered

Both of them finished up their sodas and went back to work. Kim went to go check where she would be today. She had hoped that it was behind the counter working cashier or at least stocking the clothes in the bins. She was in luck it was working cash register. There she could just stand there all day and check coustomer's items out.

Kim had been working for about an hour when she heard a familar voice.

"Hey Kim, how are you today." came a voice

Kim looked up to find Josh "Great." kim thought as she smiled

"What can i do for you josh?" she asked

"Oh I wanted to see if you were okay." he asnwered

"Why wouldn't i be okay?" kim asked

"I heard about Ron." he answered "and I'm so sorry."

Kim just stared at him "boy news travels fast around here." she said

"well I found out from Bonnie who found out from Tyra from the cheer squad, who found out from Tara." he said

Kim raised an eyebrow "and how did Tara find out?" she asked

"Oh Tara found out from his mother, when she ran into her at the grocry store." he answered

"Ok... " kim stammerd

"what was it some...kind of secret?" he asked

"Oh no it's just I didn't expect the news to travel so fast." kim answered

"Well I;m sorry, how about we can hang out sometime?" he asked

Kim looked at Josh "you know hitting on me right after my boyfriend dies is low!" kim snapped

"I WASEN'T HITTING ON YOU!" Josh answered "I was just seeing if you were going to be okay."

"So asking me out to do something or hanging out is seeing if i'm okay right after Ron died?" kim asked sarcastically

"Look I wasn;t, I mean... ah just forget it I better get back to work." he said

"Oh and where do you work?" kim asked

" I work for a guy who pays me to advertise for his store." he asnwered" at least i got something for doing my hobbies."

Kim rolled her eyes "Josh I got a lot of work to do and I can't talk." kim said she than took a stack of papers and went to go put them in the office.

"But in case youi need someone to talk to, jut call me okay?" josh yelled

Kim turned around and looked at josh, rolled her eyes and than went back to what she was doing. When she returned she found that josh was gone. She breathed a sigh of releif

"Who was that?" Monique asked

Kim looked at her "Oh just some old crush who is soo insenitive." kim answered

"What do you mean?"

"I had a crush on him in my sophomore year and now i can't stand him." kim answered "plus he knew that Ron died and he was hitting on me."

"Wow ." Monique said " talk about insenitive"

Kim worked until about 5:30 in the afternoon. She headed home to find that her mom had invited some people that she worked with for dinner.

"Great" kim thought as she retreated up to her room to change out of her work clothes.

Knock Knock

"Yea?" kim yelled

"Kim it's mom." Anne said through the door "Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Anne opened the door and found her daughter changed and just sitting on her bed

"Kim I'm having people over for dinner, I want you to try to look happy." she said

"Mom you know that's it's going to be hard." she said

"Yes but these are good friends of mine that i work with and i forgot that they were comming over until about 4:30 tonight. Anne said

"You forgot that they were comming over?" kim asked

"Well with what happened i got so caught up that you forget things." Anne said

"Mom i'll try." okay

Anne thought that it was now a good time to get out and get dinner ready. So she left leaving Kim sitting on her bed.

Later she came down to find that everybody was going to the table to eat. Kim walked in the kitchen and sat down at the table, she found that her mom was making Lasana. Well it was food. The dinner went okay but it was mostly boring. Her parents talked with her guest and the tweebs did there usual things devour their dinner and than leave to go do their normal thing. Kim jut kind of picked at her food. Her mom soon noticed and leaned over to talk to Kim

"Are you ok?" she asked

"Sigh, i guess that I'm not really hungry tonight." kim said

"Well honey if you want you can leave the table." anne said

"Okay." kim answered she got up and put the rest of her plate in the fridge for later and than retreated to the comfort of her room. When she got there she got to her room she flopped down on her bed and turned on her tv. She kept flipping chanels

"Sigh nothing to watch either." kim thought she layed down and just looked up at the celing for a while. She was hoping that she would drift off the sleep but right now sleep wouldn't come. She knew that Ron's funeral was tomarrow and that it was going to be hard to say goodbye. She tuned towards the wall and thought about Ron being buried in a coffin and going into the ground... forever. No she shouldn't think about that right now it was too painful. Her mind kept racing with a thousand different thoughts and she kept tossing and turning. She found a comfortable spot on one side facing the wall and she drifted off to sleep.

Hours later she woke up to hear the guest leaving and the door closing. She looked at the time. It was 8:22.

"Their are just NOW leaving?" kim thought as she got up and saw their car leaving from the driveway. Kim shook her head and than went to lay back down on the bed and went to sleep.

NEXT MORNING ...

"Kim it's time to get up." called Anne from he door

Kim rolled over to look at the time sigh it was 9:30 am They had to be at the church in an hour and Kim would have done anything or given anything up not to go. but she got up anyway and got dressed and ready to go.

LATER AT THE CHURCH CEMETRY

It was a muggy and hot cloudless morning as Kim walked past the gate over to a bunch of chairs that were in front of the coffin and right above a hole in the ground. Kim and her family sat with the Stoppables in front. Kim looked around she saw most of her friends, Monique, Wade, wow even the Go team and Mr. Barken had shown to pay their respects. Kim kept looking around and she saw Josh sitting in the way back.

"what was he doing here?" kim thought " he was always the one who made fun of Ron." She turned around and faced front. The preacher came up to the podium

"We are gathered here today to pay our repects to a gentleman who died prematurnly. he said and that's all kim had heard, she had looked at the ground through the whole sermon and kept thinking how she could have prevented this accident. If she had caught the pole when it whized by her head she wouldn't be at Ron's funeral right now. No she would be somewhere else... she thought of a thousand different places where she and Ron could have been right now instead of here.

"Kimmie?" her mom said

Kim jumped "Um, yea?" she said quickly

Her mom gave her a confused look "Did you not hear the preacher he said to rise because they are lowering Ron in the grave."

"Um no well i don't know." Kim stood up quickly as she saw the gave staff close the casket. It closed with a dry squeak and a loud click. Kim looked at the ground because she could feel the tears welling up inside, the anger. Though she didn't know who to be angry at herself or shego but she mostly blamed herself. She had beleived that Kim Possible could do anything but not that title seemed empty now. The casket was lowered into the grave and everybody threw a rose inside and stood there as they they played Amazing Grace. She knew that Ron really was gone. She could never hug or kiss him, or play or go on missions or anything. They covered the casket with dirt and by the time they finished Amzing Grace it was filled. Everybody either left or stayed to say a final goodbye. Kim stood there

"Um Kim?"

Kim looked up to see Mr and Mrs. Stoppable " yes?"

"We wanted to give you something that was going to be from Ron." Mr. Stoppable said "when you gyes had gone out to dinner the other night Ron had this in his pocket."

He pulled out a small ring box and gave it to kim. She opened it to find a 1Karet dimond. Kim picked it up and in the in the ring part part she saw carved in the gold was Kim and Ron Forever.

Kim began to feel the tears comming again

The week before Ron had asked your parents and us if he could prepose to you." Mr. Stoppable said "He would have wanted you to have it."

"Mr. Stoppable, I... I can't take this. Kim said

"No you keep it, we couldn't .

Kim looked at the ground "Thank you..." she said alsmost in a mumble Mr. Stoppable smiled and grabed his wife's hand and went to their car. Kim began to walk to her car but stopped to see Josh saying his goodbyes. Kim walked up to him "I thought that you didn't like Ron?" she asked

"Well he was okay, it just hard." he answered "Are you going to be okay?" "what about that little mole rat... what's his name?"

"You mean Rufus?" Kim asked

"Yea, Rufus

"Well I guess that they are just going to give him to Hannah." Kim said

"Sigh, I'm sure that I'll be okay." kim answered and she headed to her car and headed home.

When Kim got home she just headed up to her room, when she got there she changed real quickly and than her Kimmunicator was going off. Kim picked it up and pressed the button

It was Wade as usual

"Yea Wade?" she asked

"Hey Kim, just checking on you." he said

"Kim let out a little smile "Thanks, and are you going to be okay?" kim asked

"Well I guess so

Suddenly there was a window of light on the other end of her room that had a powerful wind like a twister that began to pull her from her bed. She tried to hang on as tight as possible but she failed and soon she was sucked through the light...


	3. Chapter 3

The blinding white light tunnel seemed to go on forever and ever. Kim tried to grab onto something but when she did her hands slid off the walls. She kept screaming hoping that somewhere the tunnel had to end, and she was right she looked foward and saw a dark opening and she was going full speed into it. She went through the dark hole and landed with a thud on a cold metal floor hitting the back of her head on the floor and landing on her back. She layed on the floor for a minute and than felt pain on the back of her head and a moment later she saw nothing but blackness.

HOURS LATER

She woke up in some kind of dim room on a hospital bed. Kim looked aroud than put her hand on the back of her head. No bandage was there, she was fine. She looked around and saw what she guessed was some kind of hospital. She looked over to her right and saw another bed with somebody in it. She couldn't make out who it was, the light was too dim. So she pulled her blanket back and put her feet on the floor, but soon put them back in her bed, the floor was icy cold, colder than it usually was and the room was cold as well.

"What kind of hospital was this?" she thought "the floor is icy cold, and the room was cold and the light was so dim that she couldn't see anything. She guessed that the hopsital was using an emergency light source and that the power would come back on soon. She hoped. She looked down at her clothing, it was still the same she had on when she had gotten home, a pair of pants and a shirt. She looked down at the floor wanting to get out of bed and look around and figure where the hell she was. she put her feet on the floor for a second time and found a pair of slippers. She put them on quickly. She stood up and walked over to the next bed and tried to figure out who it was. When she did she took a couple steps back. It was Wade!

"How did he get here?" she thought

She than shook her head and than froze because she heard footsteps in the hallway and they were comming right for her room. Kim kept taking a few steps back until she had fallen on her bed. The footsteps were getting louder and louder and than they just stopped for a moment She sat there listening and wondering was was going to happen, but than the door was opening and she just saw a dark figure open the door. She started backing up against her headboard of her bed

"Kim? came a voice

"How did they know who I am?" kim thought as she grabed her blanket an wanted a weapon to defend herself but she put the pillow in front of her face and and tried to back up agaist the headboard but her legs were curled up as close to her body as possible and now the figure was walking overto her bed

"Kim?" came the voice again as it got closer and closer and than she felt a hand on her knee

"Aaaaaaaah." kim screamed

and the figure put their hands on her shoulders and tried to skake her

"Kim!" It shouted "IT's me Monique"

Kim stopped and looked at the figure and stared in disbeleif. It was Monique but in the dim light that was between her bed and Wade's she saw Monique's face but it looked older... much older.

"Monique?" Kim asked "but how, it can;t be you."

"Well it is." she took her hands off of kim and sat on the bed.

"Glad to see that your up." Monique said

Kim looked at Monique, "How can it be you and where the hell am I and how did Wade get here?" kim asked all at once

"I can explain everything." Monquike said

Kim looked at Monique, how could she look older, she looked about 35 or 36.

"Monique, where am I? Kim asked

"Kim are you hungry?" Monique asked "We have good food in the mess hall."

"Mess hall?" kim thought "what's a mess hall doing here."

"Yea, I'm hungry." Kim said

"Good."

Monique and Kim both went out of the room and down a hallway, turned a few corners and came into a big cafeteria. Both women got their food and sat down at one of the nearby tables and began to eat. Kim knew that she was hungry she hadn't eaten since last yesterday at lunch. Even though the food were MRE's from the military.

"Monique, what exactly happened?" kim asked

"Well can I ask you this, what year was it when you left?" Monique asked

Kim gave her a weird look "What do you mean, it was 2008?" kim answered

"Well think of it as 15 years in the future." Monique said " It's 2023." Monique said than took a bite of whatever she was eating"

Kim looked at her for a monent "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME I'M 15 YEARS IN THE FUTURE AND IT'S 2023?!

"Kim, just calm down." Monique said "Wade and I can expain exverything okay?"

"Kim lets just finish everything and than WE'll tell you everything okay?"

"Fine"

"Oh yea we better go see if Wade is up" Monqie said

Both women finished eating and than Moniqe led Kim down a couple more dark hallways and back into her room where Wade was up. They got WAde and than Monique led both of them down the dark hallway and into a big room.

"Wade?" Monique said "They're awke"

"Back here." came a voice

Moniqe led Kim pass the door and into a smaller room where she saw Wade typing on the computer. He looked up only he was from the future as well. He had grown he was now over 6ft and very musuclar.

"Wow, Kim it's nice to see you again." he said

"What do you mean it;s nice to see me again?" kim asked

Future Wade looked at Monique and than back at the ground again. "Um, Kim it;s kind of hard to explain." he said

"Kim just looked at him and than back at the 13 year old Wade from Kim's time.

"Wade, " kim asked "What happened and aren't you usually surounded by computers?

Future Wade looked at Kim "Sigh, the future is dark and dangerous." Wade said

"Let me explain what happened and it's kind of a hard thing to do." Wade said

:You know when you first met Josh at CLub Bananna, and he asked you out and you were already going out with Ron?" he asked

"Yes, when I was dating Ron and he was going to pick me up for lunch?" she asked

"Well after he had stormed out of the store, he had run into the villians, you know Shego, Drakken, Duff Kiligan and Monkeyfist and...well let me show you what happened.

He had taken a tape out a drawer and put in it the vcr next to his computer and press play.

"I have a whole bunch of security footage that will explain all this.

The video showed Josh storming out of Club Bananna and pushing the entrece to the mall door open and than going behind a wall. The video than changed and she saw Josh talking to the villians

Josh: Hey guyes, nice that you can meet me here. I need to ask you a favor.

Shego grunted :What kind of favor?

Josh smiled :how would you like to have no more Kim possible ruining your schems

Drakken: oh really? You've intreged me

Shego: Hmmm I kind of like the sound of that. We could steal whatever we wnted and not get caught, do whatever we wanted...

Monkeyfist:what do you have in mind to stop that brat?

Josh : well you know how kim and ron are dating? Right

Shego: well yea, but it never made sense to me

Josh: well I found of a Queen's headpiece that could help you take over the world all i need you to do is get that headpiece for me and I 'll give you a part in world domination.

Shego: A part? how about more than a part

Josh: okay what do you have in mind?

Drakken, Monkeyfist and Killigan: our own countries

Josh :okay and what about you Shego?

Shgo: whatever, but how do we stop the possible team?

Josh: Well that would be easy kill Ron Stoppable

All the villian froze until Shego spoke up :you mean risk going to jail for murder just for world domination? Alright

Josh: you won't go to jail if you make it look like an accident!

Everyone:oh

Kim turned away shocked "Wade turn it off.

Wade turned it off "You know that's not all the footage I have" he said

"What else do you have?" kim said

Wade pulled out another video tape and replaced the one inb the vcr with the new one

"This one is after Ron dies." wade explained

The video started with Josh going around the same corner and in the same place as the other tape

Josh: good job guyes everybody beleives that it was an accident and that we got away with murder

Shego: well not that Stoppable is dead and that we got the headpiece now what do you want?

Josh : well like I explained before I wanted to rule the world and you guyes will help me and plus now Kim is mine

Shego: wa...wait you did this just so you could have kimmie!

Josh: well yea and world domnation

Josh:and after kim gets over Ron she's mine

Shego: oh? and how are you going to do that?

Josh I'll figure it out and did you use that poison I gave you to kill Ron quickly?

Shego: yea I coated the pole with it and he died before he even got to the hospital.

the video screen went blank and Wade than took the tape out

Kim just kept staring at the screen in shock "Josh had Ron murdered?"

"yea, and it gets worse" Wade explained " we tried to get you before Ron was killed so we could change the future but it's hard. Josh has taken over and he now rules the entire world."

"What about the villians?" kim asked

Wade sighed "he made them beleive that they would help rule the world but when he was taken over he killed them all, but Shego so he could have it all. Money, power and anything else he wanted." He even forced you to marry him"

"oh...how? kim asked

Wade looked at kim "well he used your family agaist you, he said that he world either kill them." So you married him and he kept them as slaves...and the Stoppables.Josh is also married to about 6 other women including Shego. He forced her to marry him as well.

Kim looked at Wade "I never knew Josh could be so...so evil" she said

"He also took away all the technology, computers, weapons and anything that could form a rebellion to stop Josh." Wade said "I stole enough technology so I could bring you guyes to the future but we almost got caught." We were lucky"

Kim looked at Wade and than down at the ground "We have to stop Josh." she said

WAde looked at her "Kim that's nearly immpossible he's powerful and we've tried to stop him but all the missions turned to failers or the people were killed."

"Than how did you get the technology to transport us to the future?" kim asked

"Well a few weeks ago we got an inside help from Josh's palace." wade said "Shego has been going back and forth helping us get you here so you could change the future."

"How do you know she's not going to betray you?"

"BECAUSE I HATE THE FUTURE RIGHT NOW! came a voice behind her

Kim turned around and saw Shego,...future Shego walk in the room.

"Shego, Josh really did all that?" she asked

"Yea, and I'm tired of being his slave!" she said "I gave them the technology so we could bring you here and I know that if you could stop Drakken and I in the past, you could stop Josh!" Shego said

"And you don't think that Josh would notice?" kim asked

"Hey, Josh is a womanizer and he is usally drunk and flirting with women or gambling, so i know that he won't notice if I make sure that he is doing what he is doing"

exspecially after you died." Shego said

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN AFTER I DIED?" kim shouted

"Well future you found out that Josh had Ron killed and you got really depressed." shego explained "and he knew that you found out and he started rubbing your face in it and so you tried to kill yourself." So that's why he took away all the stuff that you could use to kill yourself, but he forgot the you knew about his pool. So you got a big metal crate about the size of a regular sized box and filled it with bricks and tied it to your feet and pushed it in the pool taking you with it and you...drowned" Shego said painfully " you weren't found until 3 days later."

Kim just looked at Shego "You know I was blaming myslef for Ron's death, but now I...know Josh killed Ron." Kim said " We still have to stop them!" Kim said

"Yes but we need to figure out how." Shego said "Wait if we go back in the past we can stop Ron from dying and destroy the headpiece and change the future." Shego exclaimed" That's brilliant!"

"Wait a minute the time machine can only run on energy rods and we are running low on them." Future Wade said

"Well how many rods do you need?" shego asked

"Well the time machine needs about 3 rod to go back or foward every 15 years." Wade said

"Okay...so you need more, no problem I can get you more." Shego said she than looked at her watch "Oh no, Josh will know I'm gone if I don't make it back soon." She said "I have to go!. She left as quickly as she came.

"what do we do now? Wait?" kim asked

"That's all we can do." Wade said " We formed this underground rebellion to try to stop Josh, and we needed you." We have to succeed."

"Well, maybe Wade and I can go up and try to sneak in the palace?" kim said "It;s better than waiting."

"Well, no we better not, Josh has guards everywhere even at night to try to capture whoever is out." Wade said

"Even when it;s dark?" Kim said "What about heat signitures?"

"Hmmm...I don;t know." Wade said Hey I still have your battlesuit. you can go stealth mode." he said "But i think that they have stealth mode and they can find heat signitures on a person. Just be careful."

"Youv'e got to give me a chance." Kim said

LATER

Kim quickly got her battlesuit on and climber a ladder up to the top and opened a porthole in the middle of the street. She climber out and looked around. She wore a headset so she could keep in touch with Wade. She had already switched on stealth mode. She looked up and saw that it was dark, pitch dark...maybe even darken than usual. "Well it would make good stealth." Kim thought as she ran up to a wall and hid in the shadows. She walked around the corner and wanted to find a way into the palace. She had to. She heard a noice behind her and ran to hid in the shadows. It was the guards, only they were robots and they were bringing in some prisoners. "Maybe i can find the castle if I follow them." kim thought She followed them carfully as to not make a sound. but suddenly she heard one behind her and she looked. She knew they could go stealth mode. So she had to be extra careful. She stuck to the shadows where they would less likely to see her.

She was right as she followed the guards she soon saw Josh's palace. It was dark and gloomy and...tall. It was also like a fortress with a moat and it seemed impregnable...but there has to be a way inside." kim thought as she scaned it. There just has to or else how has Shego come to and from it."

Kim was too busy too notice the one sneaking up behind her and suddenly it was going to shoot her with a lazer to knock her out but she heard it and ducked before the lazer could see her but the quick movement caused her to lose her stealth. She quickly ran up to the wall next to the robot and with a swift kick to the head it was destroyed but only to cause more to come . She quickly ran into a alley but saw a robot cut her off, she turned and ran down another alley but she was getting surounded really quick. She needed a way out, but she made one wrong turn and ran into a dead end. She turned around and saw a army of these robots and needed to think quick. She knew that she could wall jump so she tried that, but when she reached the top she was met with a person who looked at her. She reconized him. She freaked...it was...was Josh. He laughed and sprayed her with some kind of knock out gas. Kim soon felt dizzy and she began to fall downwards and landed in a dumpster.

Josh jumped down and pulled her out of the dumpster and looked at kim. "I expected better from you...he said...


	4. Chapter 4

THIS NEXT CHPTER IS A BIT VIOLENT. IF ANYBODY CANNOT TAKE TORTURE AND POSSIBLE RAPE DO NOT READ! I DON'T WANT PEOPLE CHEWING ME OUT AND SAYING THAT THEY ARE OFFENEDED. I'M SORRY. I'M NOT TRYING TO BE RUDE EITHERT. THANK YOU

Kim woke hours later. She looked around and tried to move but when she did she couldn't move. She looked up. Her hands were tied, she than looked down and her feet were tied as well. She was on some kind of table with her limbs tied at both ends and a lever. At both ends of were ropes that looked like they pulled the robes that held her hands and feet. She looked at her clothing she wasen't in her battlesuit anymore she was in the same clothes that she arrived her with, pants and a t-shirt

"Where the hell am I " Kim thought as she tried to move

"Comfy?" came a voice. Kim looked over and saw Josh

"Josh!"Kim said "Get me off this thing right now!" she demanded

"UM, let me think, no and I suppose that you now know the truth about Ron." he asked

"Yea and I know that you killed him and I swear that I'll kill you the same way, I promise." kim shouted

Josh walked over to Kim "And I think not." he said "and I said that someday you'll be my girl and I guess that you know that I forced you to marry me and blah blah blah." he said

Kim looked at him with anger than curiosity "How do you know that I knew all that?" she asked

"Well, I have been tracking the underground rebellion that Monique and Wade established and I have been tracking them for years." he explained " I couldn't catch them until they brought you here and I could detect where they were by the energy they used."" Now I have them captured and I'm going to kill them."

"Not before I kill you." kim snapped

"Come on now don't be rude." Josh said playfully " You owe me."

"What?" Kim said " I owe you NOTHING!"

Josh smiled an evil smile " I said you owe me." He than leaned over and kissed her on the lips

His breath smelled foul and kim sqirmed just to get away she tried to scream but nothing came out but muffled sounds. His hands were exploring her upper torso and he squeezed and fondled. Kim than bit his lip which made him pull away and than slapped her hard.

Kim felt the hit agaist the bone of her cheek. She just looked at Josh. Who was watching her the whole time.

"What do you plan on doing to me?" she asked

"Well you see that your hands and feet are tied right?" he asked "Well I've always took an intest in midevil torture." "You my dear are on the rack." " The ropes pull those ropes that hold your arms and can pull them out of the sock..

"I know what the rack does!" Kim shouted

"Well how bout we just skip ahead and I pull that lever and make you scream a bit?" he asked

"Never!"

"Well see about that."

Josh than pulled the lever which Kim could feel her arms being pulled. Josh kept the lever going until kim was at least uncomfortable. And than stopped

"Shall I keep going?" he asked he than smiled

"Josh I swear I'm going to kill you!" kim said under her breath and grinding her teeth as he kept pulling the lever and lauging.

"Kimmie, all you have to do is scream." he taunted playfully

He pulled the lever again and this time kim could feel the ropes cutting off the circulation to her hands and feet and started to pull her arms out of the sockets. This time he made sure that it would hurt. Kim clentched her teeth and her eyes. She refused to give Josh the satifaction of a scream. She had to keep it in but all the while her arms and legs felt like they were being pulled apart. HE just kept pulling the lever and each time the ropes would pull kim's arms and legs more and more out of their socket. Each time he pulled that lever and made the ropes pull her arms it burned throughout her entire body, she had to fight it. She couldn't give in.

"You know Kim, in midevil times they would use this as a form of torture to interogate criminals and if they did it too much it could dislocate their limbs leaving them paralized for the rest of their lives." He taunted

He pulled the lever some more and Kim was in almost more pain than she could handle and her feet and arms were numb from cutting off the circulation. She tried to move them but she couldn't. If she moved there would be pain, even her breathing caused pain. She wasn;t about to scream or cry out to give Josh what he wanted. No, there had to be a way out of this, but how.

"Kimmie, if you just scream i'll let you off the rack." He said as he leaned in close to her "That's all i want"

"Josh I won't, you can;t make me." Kim said almost in a cry

"Well see about that." He pulled the lever some more and it felt like her body was being ripped apart. Kim kept her eyes shut wishing that it was over. It was now too much pain.

"Wait, maybe if i pass out it will get me off this thing." Kim thought she let him pull the lever a few more times and than she held her breath trying to pass out. He pulled the lever and she held her breath until it was way too much pain for her to handle and she passed out The last thing that she saw was Josh slapping her trying to make her breath and him saying "BREATH STUPID!! BREATH!! and than nothing

HOURS LATER

Kim woke up to somebody shaking her and waving something under her nose. She still felt dizzy and numb from the rack but at least she was off and laying on the cold floor. She looked up to find Shego.

"Kim!, Kim!" She shouted "wake up!

Kim looked at her and sat up and rubbed her wrists.

"Hey, "She said wearily "I'm fine, really"

Shego breathed a sigh of relief "Boy am I glad that your okay."

Kim thought for a moment "Oh no, Josh has Monique and Wade!" Kim got up off the floor and tried to run but Shego caught her arm and pulled her back

" Kim, you can;'t just go running around in the halls" She scolded" I know where they are and they are okay." "Come on I have to get you guyes out of here and fast before Josh comes back from his gambling adventure.

Both women got up and went to the door. Shego went ahead of kim and opened the door slightly so she could see if anybody was out there.

"I don't see anybody." She said she opened the door a little wider and stuck her head out. The hall way was empty. "Come on." she wispered Both women walked out in the hallway and walked as quietly as humanly possible. The halls seemed to be dead quiet except for the soft footsteps from Shego and Kim. Both women walked down a few more hallways looking at both ends to make sure nobody was comming. Shego led kim down a hall and than turned and went into another room where they met Monique and both Wade past and future. They were locked in a prison cell sitting on the floor.

"Hey guyes, We are here to bust you out." Shego said She was wearing a bathrobe and underneath she was wearing her pajamas. The bathrobes had large pockets. Shego put her hands in the paockets and fished for the keys. When she found them she unlocked the door and everybody followed her out of the room.

"We have to be careful." Shego led everybody down the hall.

"We have to get that time machine, so I can get you to change the future." Shego said

"Where did he hide it?" Wade asked

"Well he keeps it hidden, away from everybody else. In one of the rooms." Shego said she stopped at a door and stuck her head out to make sure that the hallway was still enpty. She was in luck it was.

"Come on, follow me." she wispered She walked down the hall with everybody behind her and looked around the corner, still noone. The group turned the corner and down the hall a little was down and stopped at a painting on the wall. She than began to feel the edges of the painting. Nothing she than touched the center of the paining and a door in the wall opened. She than fished around in her pocket and brought out some energy rods.

"Here I stole these from Josh when he was busy." She go said "Josh took it offline and now it doesn;t work, if you can get it working you can go back in time to change the future."

Future Wade took the energy rods "I'll start working on it right now."

SHEGO!! came a voice from down the hall. Shego jumped about a foot and a half "Oh no that's Josh and he's comming this way." She looked at Kim and 13 year old Wade and pushed them inside to help and to hide them."

"I'll stall him long enough for you guyes to get back to the past." She said as she shut the door and just stood there walking him storm down the hall with a few guards behind him.

"Josh, what happened?" Shego asked

"I think you know what happen." he snapped

Shego looked at him for a moment and than gave him a curious look. "What do you mean?"

"Don;t give me that, I went to go and check on our prisoners and they weren;t there." He said "and my keys are gone." You wouldn't know anything about that? Would you?" he said glaring at her

"Josh i have no idea what your talking about." shego said

"I'm sure you do." He walked near the wall to open the door but Shego stopped him " Josh...wait...I..."

He stopped and than stared at her for what seemed to be the longest moment ever.

"Yes?" he asked

"I...um...mean ...I mean what do you mean that I know what's going on?" she stammered

Josh gave her a menacing look "I think that you know what happend to the prisoners and where my keys are." He answered

"I swear I have no idea what your talking about." shego said

Josh smiled at her "I'm sure you do."

He walked over to her as Shego was walking back towards the wall

"Josh I swear I don't know what your talking about. I was in the bedroom taking a nap, when you called me and I ran down the hall seeing what you wanted." She answered

"I'm sure."

Shego was up agaist the wall and Josh grabed her by the throat. He was taller than she was about a good 3ft and a half. He than picked her off the ground by her neck and brought her face next to his and wispered in her ear "If you ever betray me I'll kill you!" Shego had her hands agaist his tring to pry his hands off of his before something happened

He than pushed her head into the wall causing a small dent in the wall and than he punched her in the stomach and threw her on the ground. She fell to the ground sheilding her face and than looked up at Josh.

"Wade hurry up and get this thing working!" said kim and they tried to fix the machine before Josh found out. Josh heard the voices in the room and than looked over at Shego.

"WHY YOU SNAKE!" he shouted he than kicked her in the stomach and than tried to barge in the door. Shego tried to get to her feet. When she did she stared at Josh.

II'M SICK OF YOU AND THIS GODFORSAKEN WORLD THAT YOU RULE." She shouted she could feel the anger building up inside her. She watched Josh still trying to barge into the room to get to Kim and Wade. She began to gather all the anger and energy inside of her and she built up a plasma ball that's was the biggest that she has ever built. She could feel the heat from the plasma ball. She than threw it at Josh as hard as she could, causing him to be thrown inside the room breaking the door down.

Kim and Wade and everybody saw what had happened and just in time to get the machine working. Everybody jumped inside of it. The last thing that Josh saw was Kim diving into the machine.

"NO!" he shouted

He got up just in time to dive into the machine but was caught by a hand grabbing his foot. He looked back. It was Shego. He threw a punch at her and she quickly remembered her martial art skills. She ducked and did a quick backflip that caused her foot to hit Josh in the chin, which made him fly backwards. He rubbed his chin and quickly got up. Shego was in luck, Josh never took martial arts, but he still knew how to fight. He got up and started running towards Shego. She got ready to fight. Josh threw a punch and she grabed his fist and swung him into a wall and hit the back of his neck. He fell to the ground and than got up again.

"I swear I'll kill you"he said as he got up and drove for Shego's feet. She tried to get out of the way and to kick him in the chin because he was crawling on the ground swiping at her feet. As she dove out of the way he caught her right foot and dragged her top the ground. She began to fight even more punching him in the stomach but he just seemed to take the punch and began to climb on top of her stradling her hips. He than began to punch her face and continue to beat her up. While she fought him off with punched to anywhere she could. She than took her knees and than grabed Josh and throw him off her but still not very far. When he landed he waas near one of his guards. He saw a gun and grabed it from the holster and than aimed it at Shego who had started to run towards him but than stopped. He fired a few shots and she dove under the bullets and than kicked the gun from his hand making it land somewhere near the time machine. He than tried to grab Shego but she kept fighting back. He than found a way to grab her by the throat and push her back into a wall. He than saw the gun near his feet and than aimed it at Shego. He than caught her throat again and than hit Shego in the chin. She fell to the ground and than got back up with a gun pointed at her. He smiled at her and than fired the gun hitting her in the middle of the forhead.

He watched her fall to the ground in a pool of blood.

He threw the gun to the ground next to Shego. He smirked "I told you I'd kill you if you betrayed me."

BZZZZZ...BZZZZZZ

Josh looked up the time machine was about to go out. "Come on, we have to stop Kim Possible!" he shouted

He and all the guards than jumped through the time portal and than the portal shut tight, causing the room to black out and the entire hall to go dark...


	5. Chapter 5

Kim and Wade flew through the time tunnel for a second time. Kim kept looking for the black hole that was soon to appear and she had to land safely this time or she would be knocked unconscious again. Also she knew that Josh and his goons were right behind her and, she knew that this time she had to save Ron or end up losing him for the second time. She couldn't bear to lose him for a second time. The first time was hard enough.

Kim flew through the tunnel for a few more seconds and than she spotted the hole at the bottom. She braced for impact, she shielded her face as she came crashing to the floor and landed with a thud. She landed on her stomach and her head hit the ground. She put her head up and she saw Ron and Drakken and herself and Shego.

"Where's Killigan?" she thought , but that question was quickly answered when a flying golf ball flew over her head and she looked behind her.

"Oh no!" she thought

"If Killigan was throwing golf balls, than that means that………Monkeyfist was chasing Ron to get the headpiece."

She quickly looked over at Monkeyfist. She was right

She watched as Ron ran trying to get away from the other villians. Monkeyfist than jumped in front of Ron cutting him off from running out the door and than tried to grab the headpiece from him but just as he and Ron were fighting over the headpiece killigan hit a golf ball which hit the headpiece making it start to quiver and a red beam of light shot out of the diamond of the headpiece and started heading straight for Ron.

Kim knew that this was her only chance and that Josh would be here any minute. She got up quickly and started running towards Ron. She looked over at herself and Shego fighting but saw that Shego was on the ground and both Kims were heading for Ron. She saw the pole going straight for Ron. She was almost there she dove for Ron reaching him just in time and saw the pole go whizzing by and hit the wall and fall. She and Ron fell rolling on the ground and landed with Kim on top.

Kim had relaxed and pushed herself up to look down at Ron.

"I did it, I saved him." She thought

"Ron!" She sat up straddling his hips and gave him the biggest passionate hug that she had ever given him. But the hug didn't last long because the wind had started to pick up. Kim looked over and saw that Josh had arrived. She quickly stood up and grabbed Ron's hand and ran.

"Time to go!" she shouted as she ran past the other Kim grabbing her hand and running as well.

Josh had landed the same way as Kim had, he jumped up and glared at Kim. His henchmen had already gotten up.

"KILL THEM!!" He shouted. His henchmen started shooting and all the while the other Kim and Ron and the villains had stopped to look at Josh. Kim and both Wades had pulled their hands almost knocking them off their feet.

"COME ON!!" they shouted we'll explain on the way.

The ran out of the temple and luckily their plane had landed and everybody got on.

"Captain, TAKE OFF NOW!!" Kim shouted

The pilot started the engine and luckily the plane took off leaving Josh behind for the moment.

The "past Kim" looked at the future Kim for a moment

"What was that back there?" she demanded

Kim had flopped on one of the chairs for a moment

"It's hard to explain and you will think I'm crazy.' She answered

"Past Kim gave her a confused look "Well I think I'm crazy already!" "Look at me I'm talking to myself from the future!"

Shego had walked over "Well I think that you owe us an explanation." Kim…….. um….um…Kim.." Shego looked back and forth between both the Kim from the past and the one from the future." This is going to be confusing" she said

The "Past Kim" looked at Shego and than back at "future Kim" "wait if there is two of me and two Wades won't there be two Ron's?" she asked

Kim looked down at the ground "You want to know who that was that we just ran from?" she asked

"Um….sure…." past kim answered

By than everybody was listening to the conversation and had walked over and sat down. Ron who was just sitting on the opposite side of the plane decided to listen from afar and stay out of the middle.

Kim sighed "Well that temple mission was a plot from Josh to have Ron killed." She explained

"But, if Josh wanted Ron dead wouldn't he have just done it himself?" Past kim asked

Shego looked down at the ground "Um….Kim ….I um I mean we have a confession to make."

Past Kim and Ron looked at her "Go on" Past kim said getting angry

Shego gave a uncomfortable silence "Josh had hired us to kill Ron for him and he had promised us world domination" she said she looked over at future Kim and than back at past Kim and Ron.

"Past Kim just looked at Shego with every ounce of anger that she could possibly feel for the woman

"So that pole wasn't for me, you had meant for it to kill Ron." She snapped

"Correct" Shego answered looking at the ground

"But wait, he betrays all of you and kills you." Future kim said she than looked at Shego "Except you." She said

"Why did ….or why would he not kill me?" she asked

"He forced you to marry him and he forced me." Kim answered "He rules the world , he took all the technology, weapons and everything that you could think of to stop any rebellion and he controls the world." Kim said

"Wait he has the headpiece." "past kim said"

"Yea, and we already saved Ron now we have to destroy the headpiece so that we can change the future." Future Wade answered

Past Kim sighed and than sat down next to Ron and put her chin in her hands "How are we going to het the headpiece?" she asked

Future Kim looked at her "I don't know we just have to." "I've already dealt with Ron's death and I'm not about to do it again."

Ron looked up at her "Wa…..wait. just….wait….so your telling me that Josh was trying to kill me, and he forced Kim to marry him and now he rules the world in the future…..just because I'm dead?" he asked

Future Kim looked at him " yes, because of your death I had given up crime fighting which let every villain run rampant." Josh than (behind my back of course) slowly killed all the villains and took over." She answered

Past Kim gave a curious look "About how many years in the future are we talking about?" she asked

"Try about 15 years in the future ." Future Kim answered

"Wow…."past Kim and Ron said together

"He's all powerful 15 years from now." ""PAST Kim said to herself

"Past Kim" got up and walked over to herself in the future "Okay how do we stop Josh?" she asked

"Sigh, that's the hard part." Future Kim answered "I don't know, we just need to find a way to stop him."

"What if we destroy the head piece right now?" she asked

Future Kim gave her a weird look "And how are we going to do that?" she asked "we don't even have it and we would need to steal it from Josh or go back there and grab it."

Past Kim looked at the villains "Didn't any of you grab it on your way out?" she asked

They all looked at each other each shaking their heads

"No…no we didn't grab it." Shego answered for them " We just saw the bright light and a person come through, (which I'm guessing that that was Josh) and we just ran with you guyes" she said

"Well what about when we get back to Middlton?" PAast Kim said "This is going to be hard to explain to my parents and I'm sure Ron's as well."

"Well, how far are we from Middleton?" Future Wade asked

The Piolot who was evesdropping on the conversation answered back "About 2 hours away."

PAst Kim looked back at him " okay but we still need a way to hide you guyes." she said

"And we need to hide from Josh for the moment." Future Kim said "The only good advantage that we have on him is that he didn't bring any technology here, so he can't track us."

"And what about using people agaist us." past kim said

"Oh come on who could he use agaist us?" shego asked

"Well lets think about it, um... I don't know...maybe his self from the past!" past kim snapped back

"That would be unlikley, "Future Kim answered "he knows that your dating Ron and that you don't have any feelings for him anymore so he would be an unlikley canidate."

"But he could still use somebody agaist us, the only question is who?" Shego asked

"wait...he could always use our families agaist us." Ron answered

Past Kim looked at him "well my family is at home." she said

"I didn;t mention this but my parents are out of town for the week." Ron said

Past Kim gave Ron a hard look " Why didn't you tell me that?"

"Because it wasen't important at the time, but now it is.""My dad had some convention to go to." "You know how that goes KP" he said

"What about HAnnah?" Past Kim asked

"I had to watch her but with this mission I hired a babysitter." HE asnwered

A worried look swept across Future Kim;s face " Well if Josh knows that than he could kidnap Hannah!" she said

"Well what are we going to do now?" Past Kim asked

"WE could go to Ron's house and try to find a way to stop Josh." Future Kim said "that's all we can do for the moment."

"Wait what about Hannah?" Ron asked "We just leave her with the sitter?"

"What choice do we have?" Future kim said "she's safe for now."

"Sigh, great." Past kim said and she went to sit back down next to Ron. The rest of the plane ride was quiet with both Kims looking at the floor and nobody saying a word.

MEANWHILE BACK IN EGYPT

Josh had chased Kim out of the temple and watched them fly away in the helicopter.

"What do we do now? came a voice behind Josh. Josh turned around to look at his henchmen

"Well lets see "Josh said as he started walking back towards the guy with his hand behind his back "We have to try to stop Kim before she can do any damage to my future. " As you can so clearly see she brought Ron back." We have to kill him again and this time I want to kill Ron and Kim at the same time."

"But wait you were married to Kim in the future and now you want to kill her?" he gave a confused look. Josh who was getting angry as time grew and just looked at the guy.

"Yes, and we can't make any mistakes this time. He said

Josh looked at the moon overhead and sighed "First we have to get out of here." he said to himself

"How are we going to do that?" the henchmen asked "first off we are miles from any civilization and near an actient temple?"

Josh looked back at the guy "Why don;t you let me worry about that for now." he said

"Wait...theres snakes and scorpions and a whole bunch of other dangerous mammals, we can't just go wondering around the desert at night!" the henchman objected

Josh turned around and smiled "Well what do you suppose we do?" he asked

"Um... wait till morning." he said

"And let kim get the upper hand?" josh asked "I think not we have to stop them before they can stop us."

"I"m not going out there wondering in the desert at night!" he shouted

"Sigh, we can get a car to pick us up and find somebody who will fly us back to Middleton." Josh answered

"But, what if we don't find a car?" he whined

Josh who had had enough turned around and took out his gun and fired his gun at the guy. The bullet hit the guy in the chest. He looked down and than back at Josh before falling to the ground.

"Now your food for the vultures." josh said he turned and looked at the other guyes "ANYBODY ELSE WANT TO OBJECT?!" he shouted

Nobody said a word and just looked at the ground. Josh turned back around and started walking into the desert night and the other henchmen followed him.

LATER AT THE STOPPABLES HOUSE

The helicopter landed in Ron's front lawn and everybody got off and went inside. Past Kim watched the helicopter take off as she headed inside.

Ron who had watched her walked over to her "This is weird." he wispered

"Yea I know what you mean, two of Wade and two of me." Kim answered back

"Well that and the fact that there are villians in my house." Ron said "It was weird enough when Shego had helped the Go team and became a teacher."

"Yea I know." Kim said "But we have to stop Josh."

"How?" Ron said "How are we going to stop him if he's all powerful 15 years from now?" he asked

"I don't know let's see what we can do." okay" past kim answered

"Well now that everybodys inside, how can we stop Josh?" Wade asked

"Sigh, well we could kill him?" past Kim said

"Ok...but how are we going to explain to the police that we killed him because he was all powerful and evil in the future?" Wade asked "They'll think we are crazy."

"We could wipe Josh;s memory from the past and than kill the one from the future and burn the body." Monkeyfist said evily" it's perfect!"

"I really don't think so." Ron said

"Actually, it is perfect." Wade said "But I'll have to build a machine to wipe his memory about taking over the world and you guyes."

"What do you guyes think?" he asked

"Well lets give it a try, but we'll have to collect pieces to build it and we'll have to destroy the headpiece so that this will never happen again." Kim said

"Well let past Wade and me think about what we'll need to build it." Wade said "Also I'll need Kim and Ron to get the peices because they are the only ones who won't be suspicious of stealing or something."

"Okay." future kim said

Both Wades left to go make a list of the things they'll need. Future Kim just sat down on the couch and sighed.

"Well what can we do until Wade comes back?" Past kim asked

Future Kim looked at her " there's nothing we can do until they come back but pray that Josh dosen't find us." Future Kim answered

"So what we just sit around doing nothing?" past kim

"That's all we can do for now." Future kim said as she got up and started walking outside for a moment. PAst Kim got up and followed her outside.Future kim just sat on the pourch and put her face in her hands and sighed. Past kim just looked at her for a moment.

"Um...hey I 'd like to know how did Ron die?" She asked

Future Kim looked back at her

"You know how that pole was heading right for him?" she asked

"Yea"

"Well just think about what happened and Josh is evil in the present." Kim said ' I didn;t realize it till he took over." I...I thought that Ron's death was an accident." And now i want Josh dead."

"Hey, if you kill him in anger than yes it will feel good and powerful, but it won't ever be enough." past kim said

"Ron's death was painful, I'd rather not deal with it again." Future kim said

"I can imagine."

"I can't wait ill this is all over with." Future kim said under her breath but was still loud enough to hear. Past kim just looked at the ground

"WEll what do we do if we see Josh in the past?" she asked

"What can we do?" Future kim said

"Well we can't let him know that he rules the world 15 years from now."PAst kim said "Have you ever heard those movies where it's best not to know too much about the future?"

"CAUSE IT COULD HAVE DEADLY CONSEQUESES IN THE FUTURE." both kims said together

"I know, I know but what if future Josh tries to find himself from the past?" future kim said "

"Than we're really in trouble." Past kim answered

"And besides We have both been able to stop Drakken and Shego and all those other villians than we should be able to stop Josh." Past Kim said

"Actually Josh is a lot stronger than any other villians that we have faced." Future Kim said "Josh isn't going to be easy."

"Well i knew that!" Past kim said

"When he prosmised world domination to all the villians that killed Ron he led them to beleive that." Future kim said "But instead when he grew powerful he killed them all, except Shego."

"Why didn't he kill Shego?" past kim asked

"He forced her and I to marry him, by threating to kill our families." Future kim answered "And beleive it or not but Shego was on our side." She helped get us here so we could change the future."

Both kims looked at each other for a moment. Than Past Kim looked away.

"I'm just going to get some sleep, "Future Kim said "I had had a painful and hard few days.

With that Future Kim got up and went inside

THE NEXT DAY

Everybody piled into a van that they had rented and met Josh at the mall. All the villains got out of the car and went to talk to Josh.

Everybody waited as the villains were talking to Josh.

"What's wrong, I thought that Josh would be having a cow." Ron said

"Well he's never been one to show emotion , "Past Kim said " Yopu would have to listen to how his voice sounds."

"Well we'll just have to wait till they get back\. " Future Wade said

"Yea, but Josh isn't stupid" Future Kim said " I would think that he knows that Ron's not dead."

Everybody watched for a while and than they saw them heading back to the van with Josh in tow."

"Wait, why are they bringing him back?" Ron asked

Future Kim pulled a gun out of one of her pockets "Everybody hide" she said sternly

Everybody did as they were told without hesitation. Kim got right besides the door and pointed the gun at the door ready to fire if she needed to.

The door handle started to shake and move

"You better not betray us." Future Kim thought She turned her gun around and when she saw a hand grab the door and start to get inside she took her gun and hit the person's head, making them fall backwards and saw a pair of green gloved hands grab the shoulders. Kim quickly looked to see who she knocked out and found out that it was Josh and Shego had caught him.

Kim looked at Shego, who had a smug smile on her face

"That couldn't have worked out better than I wanted it to." Shego remarked

Kim looked at her and wanted to wipe that smug smile off her face but resisted.

"Well what happened when you were behind the building talking to him?" Kim demanded

"Well help me get him in the car and tied up and we will tell you." Shego said

\Kim and Shego both lifted Josh's unconscious body into the car and Wade had gotten some rope and tied him up. And the Past Kim started the car to drive back home.

"Shego what happened?" future Kim asked

"Well you were right about Josh and he knew that Ron wasen't dead." Shego said "He also said that if we had failed than he would have done it himself."

"Well that takes care of the Josh from the past." Future Kim said "But we still need the one from the future.

"You know Shego" Future Wade said "The Josh from the future isn't going to be easy."

Shego turned around to face Wade "Well I know that!" She snapped back "And besides do you EVEN have that memory wipe?"

"WELL OF COURSE I DO!!" Wade snapped " But he has to be awake just to do.

Shego sighed and than rolled her eyes and than turned back around. This had been 2 very long days and she wanted it to just be over.

BACK AT THE STOPPABLE'S HOUSE...

Past Kim pulled into the driveway and put the car in park and turned it off. She sighed and just sat in the seat for a moment. The others opened the side door of the van and quickly pulled Josh's uncontious body out of the van.

"We have to get him inside before he wakes up." Wade said

"Well, lets do that and fast." future Kim said

Past Kim sat in the drivers seat and watched them for a moment. They had 6 people tring to get Josh inside.

Kim sighed "When will this nightmare be over?" she thought to herself

"Kim are you going to sit here all night or are you going to come inside?" Came a voice behind her

Kim looked and saw Ron

"Yea, Ill be inside, I'm just thinking." Kim answered

"About?"

"Well about this whole thing," Kim explained "Future me already said that Josh killed you and I just can't imagine life without you."

Ron got in the passager seat " Kim, I promise your not going to lose me and we will get the Monkey and kill him okay." Ron said

Kim smiled "You've never liked him, have you?" she asked

"No, not really and I've tired not to say anything about him when you two were dating."

"Now are you going to come in?" he asked

"Yea,

both Kim and Ron opened their doors and got out and both walked to the door together.

When they got inside Josh had already woken up and was aruging and cussing with everybody

Josh was tied up in a chair with his ankles tied to the legs of the chair and his hands were tied above his head with handcuffs and were tied to a metal pole that was used to keep a bookshelf up. So that if he tried to escape the bookshelf would topple on him making it nearly impossible to oget out by himself.

"HEY KIM TELL THESE LOOSERS TO LET ME GO!!" Josh yelled

"Not a chance in hell." future kim walked up in front of him " we all know that you tried to have Ron killed!" she said

"Well yea, I'd never even liked the looser, can;t even see what why you like him." Josh commented "plus in the future I rule the world so this is a minor incovience."

Kim gave Josh a weird look "You met yourself from the future!"

"Yea, and I pretty much like it." he said "plus the future me already knows where I am and he is going to kill all of you!"

Him looked in Josh's ear and their was a microphone." he can hear everything that we are saying!"

"Yea and I'm wearing a tracking device." josh said proudly

Kim looked over at Wade "please tell me that you have it ready." she asked

"Yea" wade said he walked over toJosh and pulled out a pen.

"What's that suppose to do?" josh asked

"Well wipe that memory of yours Kim said.

"Wade pushed the button and waited for something to happen but nothing did.

"Wait it's suppose to work!"

Wade hit the button a few more times

"Well you still can't build anything." Josh commented

Wade tried everything he hit it, shool it but it didn;'t go off.

"Nice work youv'e done, but I still think I've got my memory." Josh teased with a hint of sarcasm

"Josh! SHUT UP!" Kim said

Josh contiunued to taunt and tease, while Wade tried to get the thing to work

"It's suppose to work!" WAde shouted

Kim had had enough of all this she saw a phone on the reciever on the table and she picked it up and hit Josh upside the head with it as hard as she humanly could.

Josh looked at her for a moment and than lost contiouness.

"There he's out!" kim said

"Uuhhh, Kim that just knocked him out it didn;t wipe his memory." Wade said

Kim had put the phone back on the table "Yea, I know but it shut him up." she said cooly

Wade smiled and shook his head "I'm going to go figure out how to get this to work." he said and than walked away.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Wade came in the living room "I've finnally fixed this thing!" he said

"ARe you sure you've fixed it?" Shego asked

"Yea, I press this putton to wipe the memory and this button to bring it back." Wade said

"aRe you sure that that's a wise thing to do?" Futre Kim asked

"Yea, as long as just we know which one is which." Wade answered

Kim didn;t have long to protest because they heard what seemed like a helicopter land on the front lawn

Ron looked out the window and suddenly a bullet almost hit his left shoulder, everybody ducted and hit the floor.

"Great Future Josh found us already!" Kim said under her breath

6 men burst through the door and fired machine guns and than moved throughout the hosue looking for Kim and Ron and everybody.

Future Josh walked in and looked around "They have to be somewhere!" "KEEP LOOKING!! he demanded

Future Josh walked aroung the house looking for somebody, he had entered the kitchen and walked towards the stove when Future Kim came out of a cabinet under the sink and sprayed Josh with a roach killed that she found under the sink, but only got the back of his head. He turned around and she sprayed him again which made him cough and gave Kim time to hit him agin but he caught her arm this time and turned it around where he got it behind her back. He grabed her neck and squeezed it

"I told you I'd find you!" he wishpered in her ear

Than Past Kim came out of a closet and had hound one of MR.Stoppables's golfclubs and hit him across the head as she could making him release Kim.

Future Kim kicked tried to kick Josh in the stomach but instead caught her leg and threw her agaist the wall

"You know Kim, I might do what I did to future Shego." he said while comming straight towards her

"Yea and what's that?" Kim asked as she got up

"Well I had her tortured and killed." Josh said happily lied

Kim looked at Josh :You monster!" she said

But than a "henchmen walked in the kitchen and heard the conversation "Uhhhhhh, boss I though that you just shot her and than jumped through the time protal." he said dumbly

Both Kim and Josh looked over at him

"I know you idiot!" he shouted "I'm just saying that because I'm going to have her killed !"

"Than why did you say you had her tourtured and killed?" he asked

Josh gave a "shut up or I'm going to kill you look" at the henchmen which made him shut up and run out of the kitchen real quick

"Gee Josh can't find any henchmen with intelligence ?" Kim tauned

Josh didn't have time to answer because Kim punched him in the mouth. Josh backed off for a moment

"I could have killed you when I had the chance but I thought that i could make you my wife!" Josh snapped

"Yea too bad!" Kim answered

She tried to punch him again but he blocked her. They both kept blocking each other's punches or kicks when they got to the dish drainer and Josh spotted some knives and threw them at Kim. She ducted under them and found a way to kick Josh in the shin and than pulled Josh towards her and than threw him agaist the wall.

Than suddenly a green plasma ball passed over Kim's head and almost hit Josh if he hadn't had gotten out of the way.

"If Kim dosen't Kill you than there are 8 other people" Shego shouted

Josh looked at Shego and Kim

"Hmm wich one shoud I kill first?" he asked himself

He pulled two knives out of the wall and ran towards them Kim and Shego jumped out of the way and Kim kicked Josh in the back. Now he had two people to fight at once

"What about the henchmen?" kim asked shego

"Don't worry Monkey boy and Killigan and everybody is taken care of them!" shego yelled

Suddenly there was loud gunfire.

Everybody looked over and saw Ron had gotten one of the machine guns from the henchmen and fired it at Josh, but somehow missed.

"Nice shot Stoppable!" Josh said sarcastically

"I'm not the same person that you knew about 6 years ago Monkey!" Ron yelled

"Oh yea, your still the same nerd I know!" Josh yelled

"Oh yea!" ROn yelled again

"Well you do know that if I kill you again than I can still rule the world!" Josh yelled back

"Yea?" Ron challenged" I'd like to see you try"

Josh looked at Ron and went to pull out his gun that was in his holster but it had fallen out and landed near the wall, so instead he still had the knife in his right hand and he threw it at Ron. Ron ducked and than saw a pot on the counter near him and threw it as hawrd as he could as Josh and than ran out of the room.

Josh ducked and than saw Ron leave and looked back at the girls and scowled.

"Excuse me while I go and kill your boyfriend." he said as gentleman like and than headed towards the door.

Josh than started heading towards the frontroom to go find Ron.

"NO!" Kim screamed and threw a knife that was in the wall at Josh.

Josh turned just as the knife was comming at him and scraped across his leftr cheek and into the wall. Josh held his cheek where the knife hit and than turned towards Kim and Shego, and than wiped any blood away.

"I think I'll kill you two first!" he said and pulled the knife out of the wall and than started comming towards the girls.

Kim and Shego started backing up

"Shego Run!!" kim demanded

"No! I wanna kick this guy's ass and hand it back to him!" she said

Kim looked at Shego

"Go! " I can handle him!" Kim said "He murdered Ron and I think he should pay for what he did!"

Josh kept inching closer and closer griping the knife in his hand ready to attack her.

Kim had backed up all the way into the wall and than Josh cornered her and than started to thrust the knife into her when Kim caught his arm and tried to stop him.

Jsoh was stronger than she was and he had put both of his hands on the knife and held it in the air to try to stab Kim. Kim while tring to stop him kicked him in the stomach wich made him step back a bit and Kim took another swipe at him and caught him in the mouth. She went to take another swipe at Josh but this time Josh grabed her arm and twisted it backwards wich made her go jump backwards over Josh's head and kicked him in the lower back. and than landed behind Josh.

Both enemies stared at each other and than Josh had made a quick move and grabed a knife from out of the other wall. Kim didn't have time to react. Josh had thrusted the knife towards Future Kim and she had to try to stop Josh but suddenly a green plasma ball hit Josh wich made him hit the wall pretty hard.

Josh got up off the ground and stared at Shego and than back at Kim.

"Ill enjoy killing you both!" he shouted

"blah, blah blah all talk and no action Joshie!" Kim teased

Josh than pulled out a gun out of his pcoket and than fired it at Shego. She tried to get out of the way but couldn't. She landed on the ground with a thud and than she felt her whole body get heavy and her head feel dizzy and than her head hit the gound and her body went limp.

"NO!" Kim shouted

Josh smiled "AWW don;t worry, I'll kill her after I finish with you."

Kim gave him a weird look "You just knocked her out didn't you?"

Josh bowed gentlman like "Correct." "And now I'm going to kill you!" he said with a smile

After Josh had knocked SHego out of the way he saw a knife that he picked up off the ground and started comming at Future Kim with it. She began to step backwards as Josh was slahing the knife left and right in an attempt to kill her. Kim kept dodging his attacks and tried to get an opening to try to stop him. She couldn't die, the only person who could had to be Josh. Kim than found herself backed up all the way into the wall and Jsoh came closer and closer and than took a swip at her. Luckily Kim caught his hands and tried to force him back, but he was stronger than she was. He swiped at her again annd than he had hit her right cheek. Kim felt the sharp sting across her face almost instanlty. She kicked him and he thrusted the knife down again towards her heart. Than suddenly there was a loud shout. Kim couldn't look to see who it was. Josh took another downwards thrust, the knife was moments away from impaling her when all she saw was metal pole comming right towards her and Josh she tried to get out of the way but the pole had hit her right shoulder. She cried out in pain, but there was another scream.

Kim looked up and saw that Josh had been impaled by the same pole, through the heart and all the way to the wall through her shoulder. Exactly how Ron had died.

Josh stood there for a moment and than Ron pulled him backwards and Ron held his shoulder for a moment and looked him in the eye.

"Now I think you know how it feels." he said calmly ans than pushed Josh to the floor.

Kim looked at Josh's body he had died while falling to the floor. She felt pain because of the shoulder, but a hige relief. It had been two long weeks and many many years that Josh had killed Ron and had ruled the world and now it was finally over. All of it. She would have her life back, she would have...Ron back. Kim could feel the tears fighting through. She turned and wiped them, and than looked back at Josh, his body slowly disitigrated and than he was gone.

"Wait why did he do that?" Ron asked

Kim smiled "The future's changed." Kim said " everything is turning back to normal."

"Oh." Ron said "Are you okay"

Kim looked at her shoulder "Yea, nothing serious." she said

"Everything ok?" came a voice

Both of them looked over and everybody else was standing in the doorway.

"Yea, we're fine." Kim answered

"The henchmen disappeared, so we figured that you had killed Josh and the future was normal." past Kim said

"Yea, " future kim smiled.

"Good its all over" Shego said "I saw the whole thing." "We can get back to our lives now."

Kim smiled "Yea, Josh is gone, but we still have to wipe the other one's memory and leave him where he won;t remember anything."

"I already wiped his memory." Wade said and we took him home."

"Good, just watch him and don't remind him of this whole thing." Kim said

Than a tunnel of light appeared in the middle of the kitchen .

"I think that we better go back to our own time." Future Wade said

Both Wade and Kim went into the tunnel of light and the tunnel dissapeared.

"Wow, glad that's over." Kim said

Ron smiled "Yea, me to.

"Let's get this house cleaned up." Kim said

Everybody cleaned up the house and than villans left. Ron and Kim sat on the couch and sighed. Wade had already left. Ron put his arm around Kim.

"It's just you and me now." Ron said

"Yea," Kim said with a smile

"Kim you know that night that we went out to dinner and than that mission came up?" he said

"Yea, what about it?" Kim said and than put her hand on his leg

Ron stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a little box, and than got off the couch and on one knee. Kim sat up

"I know it's not the most romantic place to ask you this." he said

"Yea?"

He gave her the little square box

"Open it." he said

She opened it and inside was a beautiful dimond ring.

"Ron!" Kim said

"Will you marry me?" he asked

Kim tried to fight back the tears, but instead she jumped up and hugged Ron as tight as she could.

"YES! YES YES!!" she cried and than kissed him as pationatly as she could

**EPILOGE**

**ONE YEAR LATER...**

Kim had frantically been busy for the past 6 months tring to get this wedding together and now after almost a year she had everything just perfect the way she always dreamed. She and Ron would be married at St. Joseph's christian church. HEr wedding dress was traditionally white with see through sleaves with a with a curly disign on them. Ron was wearing a black tuxedo. The wedding was going to start at noon. Anne kept looking at her watch and tring to hurry up, finally she was done. She handed kim her bonet of flowers. They were all diferent flowers, they were red, white and pink roses. Kim turned to look in the mirror.

"perfect." Kim wishpered to herself

"Kim it's about to start, come on!" Anne shouted Kim ran up to the autatorium door and stood there for a moment and pulled her viel over her face.

"You look beautiful." Her father came over and wishpered to her

"Thanks dad." kim smiled

the music began to start and the doors opened and Kim and Timothy Possilbe started walking down the aisle.

Kim looked up at the altar and saw Ron looking handsome and nervous in his tuxcedo.

Tim and Kim walked all the way up to the altar and Ron took Kim hand and smiled

"Ready?" he wispered

She smiled back "of course"

The pastor looked at both of them and opened his bible

"We are gathered here today, to witness this man and this women in holy matromony...

"Nervous?" Kim leaned over to Ron

"Yea,"

"The couple will now recite their vows.

Ron turned and took the ring and took her finger

"I, Ron Stoppable,

Take you, Kimberly Anne Possible,

To be my (wife;

To have and to hold,

From this day forward,

For better, for worse,

For richer, for poorer,

In sickness and in health,

To love and to cherish,

'As long as we bloth shall live."

and slid the ring on

Kim took his ring and recited her vows

I, Kimerberly Anne Possible

Take you, Ronald Adrian Stoppable,

To be my husband);

To have and to hold,

From this day forward,

For better, for worse,

For richer, for poorer,

In sickness and in health,

To love and to cherish,

'As long as we both shall live."

and slid his ring on

The pastor closed his book "You may kiss the bride.

Ron lifted Kim's veild and kissed his new bride.

Kim than turned and threw her boque

Kim smiled to herself after all she's been through this is worth it.

Kim and Ron left, and went on their honeymoon and lived out the rest of their lives as husband and wife.


End file.
